stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Surf Surf Revolution
Reef is so busy teaching kooks surfing, he has no time to catch waves of his own. Plot Reef is at the beach teaching surfing to an obese tourist wearing a wetsuit, but he has difficulty getting his lessons to take with the tourist. After he sees Broseph and Fin surfing by him, Reef then tries to get the tourist to get on his feet for another routine, but is unable to move him and ends up catapulting himself face-first onto the tourist's butt. The tourist apologizes and points out he has a weak knee, and Reef responds that it's not the only thing that is weak (referring to his own stomach, because of what happened moments earlier). Reef tries a second time to get the tourist up, but both go flying in the attempt and the tourist's heavy frame lands on Reef's face and chest, smothering him and causing Broseph and Fin to laugh at their friend's misfortune. After Reef gets up, he starts complaining about having to teach surfing to kooks, while Broseph talks about his new surfboard, which he named "Avril", and Fin teases Reef about his job, saying she feels glad that she didn't get the surf instructor job after all. Reef then goes over his schedule and discovers, to his chagrin, that the obese tourist he just taught has booked another lesson directly after the one he just finished. Later on, Reef is teaching Brianna how to surf when she freaks upon seeing a big wave coming and jumps onto his head, clinging to it like an octopus. Reef also suffers one indignity after another when repeated wipeouts by his students cause wayward flying boards to strike his face, his groin and other parts of his body. Later at the staff house, bruised black-and-blue Reef complains to Broseph and Johnny about his job, saying he wants to find a way to spend less time instructing and more time surfing for himself. Moments later, Reef gets an inspiration when he sees Johnny playing a handheld video game and Broseph polishing his board. Up in their staff house room, Reef, with help from Broseph and Johnny, builds a surfing simulator video game using an old board, a small TV set and various parts. Reef names his creation the STOKE (for 'S'urf 'T'eaching 'O'ut-of-'C'''ontrol '''E'ducator). Johnny points out that "control" is not spelled with a K, but Reef brushes it off as a minor detail. Back at the beach, Reef introduces the STOKE to Fin and Lo, and Fin also tells Reef about him spelling "control" wrong, which Reef tells her he realizes. Lo volunteers to try the game first (as, she points out to Fin, board rash is unsightly in a bikini) and climbs onto the board, deposits a loonie (a Canadian dollar coin) into the coin acceptor attached to the game (which now also has a big-screen HDTV monitor connected to it) and starts playing the game, but she quickly gets bucked off the board onto the sand, making a chagrined Lo chew out Reef for it. Reef perrforms a quick adjustment to the game, namely a few solid kicks to the board, ans asks for another volunteer. After Emma wipes out on the waves and ends up on the beach, Reef asks her to try the game next, but she refuses, saying she saw what happened to Lo ("thrown half-way across the beach") a moment earlier. Emma is quickly convinced to change her mind and try the STOKE, and she ends up playing it successfully. Lo, unable to believe what she saw because Emma is usually a worse surfer than she is on the water, wants to try the game again, but tourists want to try it, giving Reef an idea to profit off the game by having all who want to play it pay for it. Lineups soon develop to play the STOKE and Emma brags to a displeased Lo about tallying the game's high score, while Reef sneaks away to go surfing. On the water, Reef tells Fin that using the game to teach surfing has freed him up to surf all he wants. Fin is not happy with Reef's scheme and she tells him that only a kook would choose a surfing simulator game over real surfing, and the Kahuna, who paddles by on his board, agrees with Fin, saying that the game freaks him out. Later that night, a mysterious figure sneaks surreptitiously over to the game and begins playing it. The next day, Bummer finds Reef loafing around while customers are playing the STOKE and he chews him out for slacking on the job. When Reef explains about the game and the profit he is making from the pay-to-play format while teaching them to surf with none of the drawbacks, Bummer sees a money-making opportunity and he offers an 80-20 split of the profits, with the 80% going to the hotel since the game was created and is being played on hotel property. When Reef protests and demands a 70-30 cut for himself, Bummer responds by threatening to have Reef's operation shut down if he does not take the 80-20 split. Reef reluctantly accepts the offer and the STOKE is then moved into the hotel lobby. As Emma plays the game and does well at it, Lo tries to jinx her by telling her to pretend to be on a real board, but Emma, knowing what Lo is trying to do, tells her she'll leave the wiping out to Lo. The girls then try to get Fin to give the game a try, but when Fin sees Emma and Lo begin fighting over whose turn in the game it is, she criticizes them for having become obsessed with it to the point that neither of them is getting any sleep. Meanwhile at the front desk, Broseph and Johnny talk about how they enjoy having the STOKE around because it means less work for them to do, but their enjoyment becomes short-lived when Bummer comes along and gives them new work to do, making change for the game, collecting coins and picking up after the players, which ticks Broseph off. Back at the beach, Reef calls Broseph to go surfing with him, but Broseph tells him he can't go because he has to attend to the game. Broseph is soon convinced to blow off work and head to the beach, but Bummer stops him and takes away his board "Avril" to ensure he stays put. While Reef is out surfing, Bummer catches up to him on a jet ski and tells him that, because of the success of the STOKE, Reef's job has become redundant and that he is fired. Still at the beach shortly after, a disgruntled Reef tells Kahuna that he wishes he never created the STOKE, saying it stole his job, his friends and his summer. A sympathetic Kahuna agrees, telling Reef that because of the game, no one wants to travel around on the Whalebus or go see movies at his Big Wave Theatre anymore. Reef and Kahuna then vow to destroy the STOKE and agree to devise a plan after a surf session. Back at the hotel lobby, Bummer, who is looking to maximize profits from the game, has Johnny cover the lobby windows with curtains to block out the sunlight and make customers think only about the game. In the lineup, Emma tries to get Lo to give up playing the game because of her repeated failure at it, but Lo, who has been turned into a monosyllabic, mindless video game zombie by the STOKE (as have all the other customers), refuses to do so. Lo gets bucked off the game board again and she tries to get back on, and when the other customers growl angrily at her, she makes them back off by growling right back. As Fin complains about the game while she cleans up the lobby, Reef, working undercover, gets her attention and tells her to meet him at the staff house to set up a plan to eliminate the game. Reef also gets Broseph and Johnny to join him, but he fails to get Emma and Lo on board because of both becoming zombified by the game. At the staff house, Reef, Broseph, Fin, Johnny and Kahuna meet up to devise a plan to get rid of the STOKE. A few minutes later, the plan, involving destroying the game by smashing it with baseball bats, fails when Bummer, Ripper and Lance (who Bummer has assigned to act as security guards for the game) kick the groms out of the hotel lobby. Bummer then gives strikes to Reef, Broseph, Fin and Johnny for their plot to destroy the game, and Ripper then tosses the baseball bats the groms were going to use out onto their heads. The groms and Kahuna then regroup at the staff house to formulate a Plan B, but Kahuna gets distracted when he gets the munchies and starts snacking on the peanut butter used by Reef to draw the plan (which Reef points out he only did because there were no crayons available). That night after hours, the mystery figure returns and begins playing the STOKE again. The next morning, a tired Fin comes downstairs as Reef rallies the anti-STOKE group at the staff house for their backup plan to destroy the game. Kahuna distracts Lo and Emma by getting them to set up a cart of food buffet-style. When the girls give simplistic replies to Kahuna, he responds at their zombified level by telling them "Boss say you come. Make food place in basement," which succeeds in getting Lo and Emma away from the game. Next, Fin distracts Bummer by telling him that Mr. Ridgemount needs to see him in his office. Bummer refuses to fall for it, asking why Fin would tell him this when the boss could call him directly, when seconds later, Bummer's phone rings and, upon answering, Mr. Ridgemount asks him what he's waiting for and demands to see him now, sending Bummer running. After Bummer leaves, Reef pops up from behind the front desk and reveals himself as the voice behind "Mr. Ridgemount" on the phone. Broseph and Johnny then kick their part of the plan into action by getting Ripper and Lance to chase them, to lure the guards away from the game. Reef, pretending to be a video game inspector, risks confronting a hostile crowd and prepares to take a sledgehammer to the game when Fin stops him, confessing that she had been sneaking in at night to play the game when no one was around, revealing herself as the mystery figure. The angry zombified crowd, joined by Lo and Emma, then shamble slowly toward Reef and Fin. Meanwhile at Bummer's office, Broseph and Johnny have managed to give Ripper and Lance the slip when Broseph grabs "Avril" and plans to take it back when Ripper and Lance show up and block the doorway. Broseph gets past Ripper and Lance anyway, but accidentally destroys "Avril" while making his escape by holding it sideway in relation to the doorway and is devastated by the loss of his board. Back in the lobby, Bummer rounds up the groms and smugly proclaims that their Plan B to destroy the game has also failed, then he orders Ripper and Lance to escort them out. Kahuna decides to give the STOKE a try and does a variety of difficult moves on the game board which is too much for the game, and causes it to blow its circuits. Fin freaks out, breaking away from the groms and runs to the now-ruined game. Johnny then pulls back the lobby curtains and Lo and Emma, along with the rest of the crowd, return to normal with their exposure to daylight once again. Lo, now able to speak complete sentences again, expresses disbelief that she ever became obsessed with the game, and she gets Emma to join her in washing the bad taste of the virtual surfing experience out of their mouths by going for a real surfing session at the Office. When the hotel guests start wanting surfing lessons again, Bummer is forced to rehire Reef as the hotel surfing instructor. At the beach, Reef thanks Broseph for his part in helping destroy the STOKE by presenting him with a new surfboard, named "Shania", which he bought with some of his share of the profits from the game. Reef then gets back to work, but finds out to his frustration that he has the obese tourist with the wetsuit as a student again. Trivia *The episode title is a play on the name of the video game Dance Dance Revolution. The title is also similar to the Total Drama World Tour episode "Slap Slap Revolution", which also derives its title from the game. *Two of Broseph's surfboards in this episode, per his tradition of naming them after female celebrities, are named "Avril" (after Avril Lavigne) and "Shania" (after Shania Twain). *When Fin sneaks into the lobby at night to play the game (although it is not revealed until later that she is the one playing the game after hours), it appears the lobby is shut down for the night. This would never happen in real life, as hotels are open at all hours, everyday of the year. There would at least be someone at the front desk and security wandering the property. *Stoked Radio: **"Cryin' Shame" by The Happy Problem Goofs *At first, the STOKE was kept outdoors for a while, even overnight. Even if theft is removed from the equation, leaving electronic equipment outside and fully exposed to rain and other elements would be a bad idea. *When Bummer handed out strikes to the groms after kicking them out of the hotel lobby, Broseph, who was among the group, already had two strikes against him (stemming from the events of the previous episode, "The Make-Out Fake-Out"). Unless he had those strikes removed (of which no mention was made) between that episode and this one, this would mark his third strike in a row and he would have been fired from the hotel, but remarkably, he was not, resulting in a continuity error regarding Bummer's three-strike rule. Appearances *Reef *Broseph *Fin *Lo *Emma *Johnny *Bummer *The Kahuna *Ripper *Lance *Brianna (does not speak) Quotes Gallery stoked game.jpg|The STOKE in the hotel lobby. The STOKE must die.jpg|Reef and the Kahuna vow to destroy the STOKE. Reef rallies troops.jpg|Reef rallies the anti-STOKE troops. S2 E2 Reef teaching guest to surf.png|Reef is teaching surfing to an obese tourist. S2 E2 Reef sees Broseph and Fin surfing.png|Reef sees Broseph and Fin having fun surfing. S2_E2_Reef_decides_guest_should_now_work_on_pop_up.png|Reef instructs the tourist to pop up. S2_E2_Reef_tries_to_help_guest_to_pop_up.png|Reef tries to help the tourist up. S2_E2_Reef_falls_after_failing_to_help_guest_to_pop_up.png|Reef is not able to help the tourist up. S2_E2_Reef_gets_trapped_under_guest.png|Reef gets stuck under the tourist. S2_E2_Broseph_and_his_board_Avril.png|Broseph gets a new surfboard, which he named "Avril". S2_E2_Reef_looks_for_his_next_surf_student.png|Reef looks over his schedule to see who he is teaching next. S2_E2_Reef_discovers_the_previous_guest_booked_an_extra_lession.png|Reef discovers that the obese tourist has booked two sessions. S2_E2_Booked_an_extra_lession.png|The obese tourist thought he would book two sessions in a row so he "could really get good". S2_E2_Reef_a_little_annoyed.png|Reef is annoyed. S2_E2_They_make_it_into_the_water.png|Reef and the obese tourist make it into the water. S2_E2_The_Guest_looses_his_swimming_suit.png|The obese tourist looses his swimming suit. S2_E2_Reef_helping_Brianna_to_surf.png|Reef helps Brianna to surf... S2_E2_Brianna_gets_scared_when_she_sees_a_large_wave.png|... but Brianna gets scared when she see a large wave. S2_E2_Reef_helping_another_guest.png|Reef instructing another hotel guest. S2_E2_Reef_gets_hit_in_head.png|Reef is hit on the head, ... S2_E2_Reef_gets_hit_in_the_face.png|... the face, ... S2_E2_Reef_gets_hit_in_face_again.png|... the face again, ... S2_E2_Reef_gets_hit_in_head_again.png|... the head again ... S2_E2_Reef_gets_hit_in_head_again_from_other_angle.png|... and again, but from behind him, ... S2_E2_Reef_gets_hit_in_shin.png|... in the shin, ... S2_E2_Reef_with_injuries.png S2_E2_Reef_hit_again.png|... hit across the face, and ... S2_E2_Reef_hit_in_groin.png|... hit in the groin. S2_E2_Reef_in_pain.png|Reef in a lot of pain. S2_E2_Reef_arrives_at_the_staff_house.png|Reef arrives at the staff house after a tiring day. S2_E2_Reef_sits_down_after_a_bad_day_of_teaching.png S2_E2_Broseph_invites_Reef_out_for_a_session_with_him_and_Avril.png|Broseph invites Reef out for a surfing session. S2_E2_Reef_declines_Broseph's_offer.png|Reef cleans sand from his ear and... S2_E2_Reef_cleans_sand_out_of_his_shorts.png|... other places. S2_E2_Reef_thinks_about_some_form_of_distraction.png|Reef thinks about some for of distraction allowing him to surf. S2_E2_Johnny_does_not_notice_Reef_coming_in.png|Johnny engrossed in playing a computer game and does not notice Reef arriving. S2_E2_Reef_notices_Johnny_playing_a_game.png|Reef notices Johnny is playing a computer game... S2_E2_Reef_notices_Broseph_cleaning_his_board.png|... and sees Broseph cleaning his board... S2_E2_Reef_gets_an_idea.png|... and gets an idea. S2_E2_Reef,_Broseph_and_Johnny_start_building_STOKE.png|Reef, Broseph and Johnny start building the STOKE, which requires... S2_E2_STOKE_requires_"plank".png|... a "plank", ... S2_E2_STOKE_requires_"screen".png|... a "screen" and ... S2_E2_STOKE_requires_"Metal_screw_turning_thingy".png|... "Metal_screw_turning_thingy". S2_E2_They_start_building_STOKE.png|They start building the STOKE. S2_E2_STOKE_is_finished.png|After a few days, they finish building the STOKE. S2_E2_STOKE_machine.png|The Surf Teaching Out of Control Educator. S2_E2_Johnny_points_out_to_Reef_"control"_spelt_with_"c"_not"k".png|Johnny points out to Reef that "control" is spelt with a "c" and not a "k". S2_E2_Beams_of_light_filtering_over_STOKE.png|Reefs hopes of being able to surf anytime rests on the STOKE. S2_E2_STOKE_on_the_beach.png|The STOKE on the beach. S2_E2_Fin_points_out_to_Reef_"contorl"_is_spelt_with_"c"_and_not_"k".png|Fin points out to Reef "control" is speltwith a "c" and not a "k". S2_E2_No_one_wants_to_try_STOKE_out.png|No one wants to be the first to try it out. S2_E2_Lo_decides_she_will_give_STOKE_a_try.png|Lo decides she will try the STOKE. S2_E2_Fin_comments_to_Lo_about_Reef_building_STOKE.png|Fin reminds Lo that Reef built the STOKE. S2_E2_Crowd_appears_to_watch_Lo_use_STOKE.png|Lo tries out the STOKE... S2_E2_Lo_thrown_off_STOKE.png|... but she does not last long on it... S2_E2_Lo_lands_on_the_sand.png|... and she is thrown onto the sand. S2_E2_Lo_annoyed_at_Reef.png|Lo gets annoyed at Reef... S2_E2_Reef_"tweaks_programming"_of_STOKE.png|... so Reef "tweaks the programming" of the STOKE a little. S2_E2_Emma_wipes_out.png|Emma wipes out on a wave. S2_E2_Emma_gives_STOKE_a_try.png|Reef convinces Emma to give the STOKE a try. S2_E2_Reef_suggests_Emma_is_better_than_Lo.png|Lo asks Reef why the STOKE is not throwing Emma off, Reef replies that maybe Emma is better than Lo. S2_E2_Lo_dibs_next_game.png|Lo dibs the next game. S2_E2_Crowd_wants_to_play_STOKE.png|The crowd also wants to play the STOKE. S2_E2_Reefs_plan_is_working.png|Reef's plan is working. S2_E2_Line_on_beach_for_STOKE_and_STOKE.png|Queue for the STOKE. S2_E2_Emma_currently_has_the_high_score.png|Emma tells Lo she currently has the high score on the STOKE. S2_E2_Emma_and_Lo_become_competitive_over_the_STOKE_2.png|Emma and Lo become competitive over the STOKE. S2_E2_Reef_complements_current_player_while_he_sneaks_off.png|Reef sneaks off to go surfing while people play the STOKE. S2_E2_Reef_goes_surfing_while_everyone_plays_the_STOKE.png S2_E2_Fin_says_"Only_a_total_kook_would_choose_a_game_over_real_surfing".png|Fin says "Only a total kook would choose a game over real surfing" to Reef. S2_E2_The_Kahuna_on_Fin's_side_regarding_the_STOKE.png|The Kahuna agree with Fin. S2_E2_The_Kahuna_says_letting_computers_control_surfing_then_we_will_become_their_slaves.png S2_E2_Reef_tells_them_to_"Chillax".png|Reef tells them to "Chillax". S2_E2_Someone_sneaks_onto_the_STOKE_during_the_night.png|Someone sneaks onto the STOKE during the night. S2_E2_Andrew_discovers_Reef_is_not_doing_his_job.png|Andrew discovers Reef is not doing his job. S2_E2Reef_relaxing_while_customers_play_STOKE.png S2_E2_Reef_is_a_"little_busy"_when_Andrew_calls_him_over.png|Andrew calls Reef over. S2_E2_Andrew__points_out_to_Reef_"contorl"_is_spelt_with_"c"_and_not_"k".png|Andrew points out to Reef "control" is spelt with "c" and not "k". S2_E2_Reef_replies_with_"yes_I_know".png|Reef replies with "yes I know". S2_E2_Reef_tries_to_convince_Andrew_the_STOKE_is_good.png|Reef tries to convince Andrew that the STOKE is good. S2_E2_Emma_tries_to_insert_a_coin.png|Emma tries to insert a coin... S2_E2_Coins_fall_out_of_the_STOKE.png|... but it is full and the coins burst out. S2_E2_Andrew_sees_he_can_make_lots_of_money_from_STOKE.png|Andrew sees that he can make lots of money from the STOKE. S2_E2_Andrew_makes_deal_80%_profits_for_hotel_from_STOKE.png|Andrew makes a deal for the hotel to receive 80% of the profit from the STOKE. S2_E2_Queue_for_STOKE_and_STOKE_in_hotel_lobby.png|Queue for the STOKE in the hotel lobby. S2_E2_Lo_tries_to_distract_Emma.png|Lo tries to distract Emma. S2_E2_Lo_tells_Emma_to_pretend_to_be_on_real_surfboard.png|Lo tells Emma to pretend to be on a real surfboard. S2_E2_Emma_replies_back.png|Emma replies back to Lo's criticism. S2_E2_Lo_not_verry_happy_with_Emma's_comments.png|Lo does not like the fact that her coments are not putting Emma off her game. S2_E2_Fin_is_surprised_that_Lo_and_Emma_are_on_the_STOKE_and_not_real_surfing.png|Fin is surprised to find Lo and Emma on the STOKE and not enjoying the good day out surfing. S2_E2_Emma_and_Lo_suggest_Fin_is_scared_to_try_it_and_want_her_to_try_it.png|Emma and Lo suggest Fin is scared to try it and want her to try the STOKE. S2_E2_Emma_and_Lo_fight_over_STOKE_turn.png|Emma and Lo fight over who's turn it is on the STOKE. S2_E2_Fin_tells_Emma_and_Lo_they_are_obsessed_with_STOKE.png|Fin tells Emma and Lo they are obsessed with the STOKE... S2_E2_Fin_says_she_is_not_going_to_get_sucked_into_STOKE.png|... and says that she will not get sucked into playing the STOKE. S2_E2_Broseph_tells_Johnny_how_good_the_game_is_because_he_has_not_needed_to_do_any_work.png|Broseph tells Johnny how good the game is because he has not needed to do any work since the STOKE arrived. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes That Need Videos